


Lonely Like A Castaway

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dying Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the ship- their ship- was sinking fast, almost entirely submerged, right in front of his eyes, and all he could do was watch desperately as everything he knew disintegrated. Everything was beyond salvation. Nothing he did would remedy that. He was forever cursed to watch everything go to hell in front of him, over and over again until he went mad with the pain.</i>
</p><p>Songfic based on Castaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Like A Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to SilentlyFighting and she told me I post weird shit- I do, honey, I do, so I totally agree with you :D- but then I actually thought about how long it's been since I've posted any 5sos (SaS doesn't count bc it's basically an old idea okay :P) so here y'all go. :D 
> 
> This can be seen as a standalone fic or related to Wrapped Around His Finger (which is now in the same series as this one- Broken Hearts and Fading Memories.) :D

_**Young love, close the chapter** _

_**There's no ever after** _

Michael looked out at the sea, standing on the rocks.

There really wasn't any way he could have had the “happily ever after”.

_**Fell fast, ended faster, yeah** _

_**Late night conversations** _

_**Led to complications** _

_**Now my heart is in my hands** _

When did they even stop caring so much about each other? He remembered they used to be able to read each other perfectly, knowing when something was wrong even without being told.

They used to stay up till 2 AM to talk about the smallest, the most insignificant things ever. Then why did things suddenly turn so cloudy, so... strained?

They had fallen in love _so fast_ , and then- they had fallen out of it even faster. At least, that's certainly what it seemed like. Everything was gone, only rapidly fading memories were left in place of the love they once had.

_**How'd we drift so far away** _

_**From where we left off yesterday?** _

_**I'm lonely like a castaway** _

How did they drift so far away?

It seemed like it was just yesterday when they had first began their relationship, and suddenly it was all over, all _gone_? And it was _inescapable_ , Michael couldn't get over it. He suspected that even Luke couldn't.

_**Heartbreak that I can't escape** _

_**A sinking ship I'll never save** _

_**I'm lonely like a castaway** _

It was as if he was stuck in a record, over and over again, trying to find something he'd never get. Trying to salvage something that was beyond repair. Trying to steer a ship that was already sinking, never to resurface.

Luke was _gone_ , simply gone. Michael wouldn't get him back, not at all. As quick as the golden haired boy had come to Michael, he had slipped away. It was as if he was just a shadow, something everchanging. It was as if he was a hallucination, there one moment, and gone the next. 

_**All your screaming whispers** _

_**Slip right through my fingers** _

_**But these memories linger on** _

The only thing that remained as a reminder of his existence were the memories that haunted Michael repeatedly. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see the boy's image, burnt into his memory from looking at him for so long. He'd hear the boy's laughter ringing in his ears. Even his scent was present wherever Michael went. Heck, he could even taste him, and wasn't that the most pathetic thing? It was as if his senses had become so attuned to the blond, that all he could _feel_  anymore was Luke.

_**Eyes closed, all I see is** _

_**Good times disappearing** _

_**And I'm trying to hold on** _

And then he'd see everything starting to crumble. The world that they had built together would be crumbling down, and all Michael could do was watch it all fall apart, even as he desperately tried to hold it together.

But it's not as if it would make a difference, right? For anything to succeed, all parties need to be involved in its furtherment. In this case, both Michael _and_  Luke had to be involved. They both had to try. But it was only Michael doing so, and of course that wasn't enough.

_**How'd we drift so far away** _

And that was what again led Michael to speculating about what could have possibly pushed Luke away. In fact, when they had first started dating, Luke had been more into the relationship than Michael had. (At least, it had looked like that. Because deep down Michael knew that he'd always be weak to Luke. He had been a sucker for the guy since the day Ashton had first introduced them. Of course he was more into their relationship, he just didn't show it.)

_**I'm lonely like a castaway** _

He was a fucking castaway, shipwrecked and stranded in an island where the only thing that he knew was Luke's love. It was like he was picked up and suspended in his past. It was as if he everything around him showed signs of breaking down but he had been too foolish to see it, and now that he was aware of it, he didn't know how to get out. He was just suspended in an awful reality where he knew the end result.

_**A sinking ship I'll never save** _

_**I'm lonely like a castaway** _

And the ship- _their ship_ \- was sinking fast, almost entirely submerged, right in front of his eyes, and all he could do was watch desperately as everything he knew disintegrated. Everything was beyond salvation. Nothing he did would remedy that. He was forever cursed to watch everything go to hell in front of him, over and over again until he went mad with the pain.

He could never, ever save their relationship.

It was futile to think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good enough. :D Please point out if there are any errors.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com).


End file.
